


Presumptuous

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, His usual antics of course, Romance, Sherlock confessing, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock confesses to Molly in his weird way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presumptuous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I answered on Tumblr :)

It was Saturday and Molly had nowhere to be and nothing to do. Normally she would be working, but apparently she's been working too much lately and was asked by her superior to take a break. It wasn't that she didn't need it. It's just that Molly had no clue what to do with her time.

Maybe I'll be masochistic and re-watch Game of Thrones, she thought as she prepared herself a cup of coffee. Speaking of masochism, Sherlock had just texted her.

_Need help with something. Come to Baker Street –SH_

She contemplated saying that she was busy when her phone buzzed again.

_I know you're not busy. Baker Street. Please –SH_

The last please sounded like an afterthought but it was an improvement. She really didn't have anything better to do anyway, and so she went to get changed.

 

* * *

—- 20 minutes later: At Baker Street —

 

Molly took a deep breath before reaching out to open the door. She hadn't been there since their 'you're-not-being-John-I'm-saying-thank-you-date—thing, she corrected herself, and was already questioning how good an idea it was to have come when Sherlock's enthusiastic voice startled her.

"Molly!" he said brightly. "So glad you could come."

Molly eyed him warily as she walked in. His cheerful demeanor was throwing her off. If she thought that was weird, him politely taking her coat to hang behind the door was downright alarming.

"Is something wrong?"

He paused at her question, a puzzled look on his face. "No, why?"

"I dunno, you're being…nice."

"Oh, don't be silly. I can be nice sometimes," he said as he grabbed her hand.

She was going to ask what the hell he was doing when she realized they weren't alone. An elderly couple was getting up from the couch. _Oh, clients? Why do they look like they're leaving though?_

Suddenly Molly was very conscious of their hands and tried to tug her hand, much to the surprising resistance from Sherlock.  
"Allow me to introduce you," Sherlock said casually.

"Molly, these are my parents. Mum, Dad this is Molly Hooper, my future girlfriend."

Molly whirled her head so fast she cricked her neck. Your what?! She continued to gawk at Sherlock—who wasn't looking at her— for several seconds before remembering her manners.

"Um, hello."

"Hello dear," the lady now identified as Sherlock said warmly. "Sherlock, this is wonderful! Sherlock, we can stay longer if—"

"Nope! You said you wanted to see her and you did." He finally let go of Molly's hand to usher his parents out of the room.

"Now I believe it's best you be off. We don't want you to miss that flight to Rome now do we?"

"But we haven't even—" his father started.

"I promise you will see her again in the near future. Have a safe flight!" He slammed the door at them and turned to look at her expectantly.  
Molly stood there in utter shock. Did that just—that just happened. _Okay_ , she mentally calmed herself. _Take a deep breath and ask for an explanation. Sod this._

"Sherlock. What the hell! Since when was I your girlfriend!?"

"Future girlfriend," he corrected smoothly.

Molly was at a loss for words. Either Sherlock had just made the most presumptuous confession in the entire world, or he's messing with her for some reason. God, if he's pulling her leg.

She folded her arms and glared up at him. "Explain."

"I've been meaning to confess for quite some time—"

"Oh, you've been meaning to," she interrupted. Molly shook her head incredulously at him. "First time I hearing this but okay, carry on."

Her reaction must have had some effect on him for he continued in a less certain manner.

"Yes, well I was going to until it occurred to me that should the time come you might not actually believe me."

_Can you blame me?_

"I then thought it would be logical to introduce you to my parents—however briefly—beforehand. Luckily they had planned to drop by this weekend before their trip to Italy and so I got Stamford to force you into taking the day off to lure you here today."

Molly blinked furiously at his words. "That was you?" This man is unbelievable.

"My point is," he continued more rapidly, "I know I can be hurtful and make rash choices. But as manipulative as I like to be, I would never lie to my parents about matters of the heart. And so I hoped by expressing my desire in such a manner, I would be able to convince you of my sincerity."

She let a few moments pass in silence as she registered the significance of his words.  
"Sherlock!" He jumped at her outburst.

"That's not how you confess," she hiccupped a sob. _Damn, why is she crying?_ Sherlock seemed to have been wondering the same thing and was going to reach out when she waved him off.

"I'm fine, I'm just being sentimental."

"Oh," he pulled back his arm. "So is that a yes?" he asked cautiously.

"What?" she sniffed.

"To being my girlfriend?"

"You mean you made me go through all this and still wasn't sure I would actually say yes?"

Sherlock shuffled his feet nervously before answering.

"Well, I didn't want to be _presumptuous_."

Molly choked out a laugh as she wiped her tears. It's a bit too late for that, she thought.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend."

His face broke into a wide smile.

"But you better give me a damn good first date," she added. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Okay." Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back and asked in attention.

"Molly, would you like to solve crimes together? Then go out for dinner later?"

She chuckled at his familiar stance. "Yes, very much."

 


End file.
